


Missed call

by morbidunicorns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidunicorns/pseuds/morbidunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock left a crime scene quickly what does a drugs bust reveal    </p><p>Bad at summarys just read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic if I've made any errors please tell me ya so enjoy

It's a muggy day in London. The kind where the whole city is groggy. DI Lestrade would much rather be at home watching Doctor Who reruns then at a crime scene. This one was particularly gory.Lillian Rickner, according to her IDs, died from bleeding out a hole gorged in her chest cavity. 14 Teacups full of blood surrounded the corpse none of which were actually the victims.The total abstractness of the crime was puzzling and had no leads to go on. A text and 20 minutes later the world's only consulting detective was flouncing about the crime scene yelling about ex-lovers and blood banks. DI Lestrade was trying to catch as much of it as he could when sherlock suddenly froze."what day is it?" He asked. Hesitantly one of the new forensic staff Martins replied "Thursday the 16th.". No sooner than Martins finish speaking is Sherlock bounding out the door, Lestrade jogs after him. he gets to the street in time to see the detective going off in a cab. Surgent Donavan who has been securing the scene, walks over "you know he's going to withhold evidence from whatever lead he's going after now, right?" Sally told him."Yes I know." The DI sighed " Get some volunteers together if he hasn't given it to us by tomorrow morning we'll do a drug bust.". The Sargent went to go gather some of the many people sherlock has pissed off lately. The next day there was no sign of Sherlock so the street and the volunteers headed over to Sherlock's flat on Baker Street. His elderly landlady let them up muttering something about missed calls. They got up to 221b and knocked."sherlock its drug bust let us in." After a few minutes an agitated Sherlock answered the door." Why are you doing a drugs bust I didn't do anything wrong.""sure, you didn't didn't go off on a lead about the teacup murder after you rushed out of the crime scene yesterday." An obviously annoyed Sherlock huffed " fine you won't believe me. Do whatever just don't bother me." He stalked over to the couch sending a glare at the yard's finest and his laptop on the coffee table in turn. Lestrade and his team when shuffling through Sherlock's mess trying to find something pertaining to the case or blackmail and Donovan and Anderson's case. After 30 minutes Sherlock went into the hall saying he had to make a phone call. Once they're short called mycroft . "Where is he, is he alright." Sherlock demanded into the phone trying not to sound desperate."Nice to hear from you dear brother." Mycroft said smoothly "who are you talking about now.""you know who Mycroft, John he hasn't called." he screamed into the phone drawing the tensions of the street. "Well, Sherlock if he didn't phone then he probably was unable to" Mycroft said fully aware of the implications behind his words."if you are not going to be helpful I wouldn't have called Sherlock hung up equally as frustrated if not more. Lestrade was about to ask what was what he was yelling about when there was a show of accomplishment. Anderson exited the bedroom caring a medium size black box."found the freaks stash." Anderson stated rather smugly. When Sherlock entered the room Lestrade saw a brief look or of sadness in sherlocks face before the mask of indifference went back up. "Anderson can you get an more idiotic .that isn't my drugs stash ." Sherlock sneered "if it's not drugs than what is it?" Questioned Lestrade before Anderson could resort. "That. She looks at his old my sentiment. He stopped over and wrenched the box from Anderson. He went and laid the contents of the box on the bed. There was a small stack of pictures a couple of trinkets and a letter. He picked up The pictures of the first. Me and John in high school we met when he stopped and kids from kicking my face in" The picture was of a younger Sherlocks and blonde boy both staring intently at the dead bird as Sherlock poured some chemical from the beaker on it. Sherlock ficked through the other pictures of him and the blond boy wearing graduation caps ,in a restaurant and in front of the sweetshop explain each intern their graduation,their first trip to London and the place. Sherlock was drugs when the blond man ,John sherlock had told them, found out that he never had candy floss. It was surreal seeing the so-called emotionless man display such sentiment. Not that the DI believe that Sherlock was a sociopath , but it was still surreal seeingthem express. Next was the trinkets I do your stocker and a stuffed bear and a half burned candle the direct the ridiculous hat was a gag gift from John chalk explained pump the bear was one for him at a carnival game. And lastly the candles from his first date. Finally sherlock picked up the letter, his usual stony mask going up as he did so. " This is John's deployment letter to Afghanistan." Sherlock. Explained coldly. As sherlock began puting the objects back in the box Lestrade had one more question. "Who is John? "Sherlock opened his mouth to speak before he could a voice from the door while though they said I am. Drawing attention from the occupants of the room including one very shocked Sherlock. To a compact man in on me fatigues leaning in the doorway. She'll quickly regained his thoughts and launched himself at the shorter man enveloping him an octopus like hug and placing small kisses on his four head. Reluctantly should look pryed himself away from the soldier to introduce the short man. "This is Capt. John Hamish Watson medical doctor. Who couldn't keep his promise and not game self shot." The group looked at the relatively calm man still partially wrapped in sherlock to clarify. With the fond smile he explained. "I'm his fiancée just back from Afghanistan." An awkward filled the room.A few minutes past before someone broke the silence unfortunately it was Sally Donovan who broke the silence. "You're going to marry freak have you met him . Has he told you about the drugs ?" Sally snorted oblivious of the doctors content expression going dark. "Yes I know about the drug and why he took them to forget about being constantly hurt and Humiliated by worthless little slime balls like you."John was yelling loud enough for most of baker st to hear by the end of his wrath of his rant and most of the police were retreating out of the flat. Soon Lestrade sherlock and a slightly calmer John where left. Lestrade left after sherlock informed him where to find the killer and that he won't be available for cases for week or two. Once they where alone John told him how he's been discharged and won't be going back. Sherlock vividly told john about the cases that you solve since he's been gone and his more ground breaking experiments while cuddling on the couch and reliving in being close to each other.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

A week and half later Lestrade was at a press conference when all the phones started buzzing. Didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved because truthfully this case was was overly puzzling and when the fourth was found the DI called sherlock in.   
When he arrived towing along his army doctor, he was looking much happier than Lestrade ever remember him being and there was a glint of gold on his ring finger. Six hours and a dead cabbie later Lestrade knew start of something but it was good thing or bad thing he had no clue.

The end


End file.
